


Slippery [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) (1969)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: The first thing that his eyes fell on was the desk in front of him, but the second thing was Jeannie, hovering at his side."Oh, Jeff, what happened?" she asked, wide-eyed and worried.His sleep-slowed mind knew that there was more than one answer that could go with this question.-or-Jeff's got himself beaten up again, but Jeannie is there to help.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Monday 12th October - Slippery.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Slippery [Inktober 2020]

The battered and lumpy chair behind Jeff's desk had never felt so comfortable, so utterly inviting. The state of the seat was almost a perfect reflection of its occupant: both showed signs of recent abuse, had battered outer layers, and creaked when they moved, though the chair did not have a large black eye and several painful bruises. Jeff was so tired that even leaning forward to put his head on the desk was an effort, so he let it fall back limply, almost instantly slipping into the realm of unconsciousness.

It seemed that only five minutes had passed before he was aware of someone gently shaking his shoulder, though it was more the light pressure on a large and painful bruise that actually awoke him. Wincing, his head snapped up with a snort that ended in a gasp as his cramped neck protested. The first thing that his eyes fell on was the desk in front of him, but the second thing was Jeannie, hovering at his side.

"Oh, Jeff, what happened?" she asked, wide-eyed and worried.

His sleep-slowed mind knew that there was more than one answer that could go with this question. The first was the truth, which was that he had been beaten almost-senseless in an alleyway behind the club their most recent client's husband entertained his dates at- but that would just make Jeannie worry all the more, and it really wasn't that serious. Yes, the case had pretty much been ended by that one incident, and yes, he would have to replace his bloody and torn shirt, but it could have been worse. But Jeff preferred the second answer, the lie that he was concocting on the spot to try and soothe Jeannie's mind.

"Nothing too bad, love, just fell down the stairs this morning." He tried for a reassuring smile, but his face hurt so it probably came out lopsided. "That top step is really slippery when it rains, and-"

"-it hasn't rained for two weeks." She'd seen right through that then. "What happened, Jeff?"

The detective was far too tired to think up a more convincing lie. "Dayton caught me snooping." He yawned, wanting to make himself a coffee but feeling physically unable to stand. "Remember how I said he had a load of his 'friends' at that club?"

Jeannie's worry deepened, but she just shook her head, watching as her partner teetered on the edge of sleep. "Take the day off, Jeff," she said, sitting at her desk and picking up the case's papers, "I'll take care of that top step."

**Author's Note:**

> protective jeannie protective jeannie
> 
> Not quite so happy with this one, but I'm getting a bit pressed for time...! It feels so typical of Jeff to refuse her help, even though she wants to give it so badly.


End file.
